sargerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Sargerithian Standard Time Keeping
The standard units of time in Sargeroth are explained in digit system similar to ours. (Example: E1 Each digit describes a progressively longer segment of time, with the digit furthest to the left being the largest. Era The first Digit, accompanied by an "E" is the Era. Unlike the rest of the digits, an era is not always the same length of time. An era ends after a large event, either cultural or cataclysmic that shifts the progression of Sargeroth. The first era lasted for a period of 1000 years of general peace as the beginnings of the city took shape. The second era began with the True rise of the Great and Noble houses of Sargeroth, foremost among them being Kessel, Blumen, and Gloran houses and lasted not quite 700 years. The third Era began with the Murder of Brother Zwickel and the subsequent Succession Crisis. Year A year is still split into 365 days just as in a normal calendar. Months There are 4 months in the Sargeroth calendar. They represent the 4 seasons in the year. The Year begins on the summer solstice "Fall" until the autumnal equinox when "winter" begins, then upon the winter solstice "spring" which lasts until the vernal equinox with "Summer" ending the year. Weeks Each month has 13 weeks (91 days) consisting of 7 days each. Dating structure The order is "Era year month.day" For example: E3 13 1.42 (The Day Lord Clovis Died). The 3rd era, on the 42nd day of the 1st month of the 13th year. The Day of Lights With the Sargeroth calendar, there is 1 extra day a year. Each month is actually 91.25 days long. With each month having 91 days, there is a remainder which is added up to a full day which represents the transition from one year to the next. Instead of a year transitioning immediately from one day to the next, it requires a full day before a new year is begun; the day itself not being a part of either year. It represents the rebirth of a new year, a time to forgive debts and start fresh. For generations the night after the solstice's peak, Sargeroth has lit fires, volleyed cannons and thrown extravagant parties in honor of the coming year. Important Dates: The second Era lasted 689 years. The final date of the era was E2 689.3.49; the Day Brother Zwickle was murdered. (The 1st era lasted over 1000 years but was before standard time keeping was created) E3 13 1.42 (The Day Lord Clovis Died). Current Time in Sargeroth In this section, the current time in Sargeroth will be displayed. It will be updated frequently as time moves on. 7/9/2017 E3 16.4.13 - (1st Council of 5 election) 9/24/2017 E3 17.1.72 10/22/2017 E3 23.2.8 (6 year time jump) 02/09/2018 E3 23.3.63 4/23/2018---- E3 23.3.19 5/21/2018 E3 23.3.68 6/29/2018 --- E3 23.4.57 12/5/2018 --- E3 24.2.32 04/02/2019 --- E3 24.4.26 06/06/2019 --- E3 24.4.70 8/31/2019 --- E3 24.4.88